Just Drive
by AidenSurvival
Summary: BatFlash! What if an arrangement worked in the favors of two parties? Implied slash pairings, overall reckless behaviour. July 4th, 2013: In hiatus.
1. Why me?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**DC Comics will sue anyone that claims to do so.**

**Wally's POV: **

* * *

><p>December. The month with the most anticipated holiday of the year. Where frantic shoppers rush to buy the latest accessories for their dearly beloved, traveling long distances becoming a top priority for those whose family were located in places unknown, parades sprouting out in preparation of the season, and local criminals running rampant. Wally didn't pay mind to his archenemies. His rouges were different to say at the least.<p>

They left The Flash alone during the holidays. Secretly, he wanted them to bother him. What fun would Christmas be without a few explosions here and there? Besides, he really had nothing else to do.

OK, that's a lie. The Flash had nothing to do. Wally West? His job as a forensics scientist kept him busy for the most part of the year. When he wasn't fighting for the Justice League, he was either telling the Trickster to take his medications and turn himself in or avoiding the Mirror Master's latest ambush involving a Joker-esque house of mirrors and a very convincing distraction. Out of the suit, the Keystone Police Department required him to identify decapitated bodies beyond the recognition, or description, of what some civilians thought out to be. Though some of the populace might have been absolutely clueless, it didn't hurt to ask around.

"Do you recoginse this body?" He would ask. Oftentimes, the man (or woman) would identify the body right away. In extreme cases, he had to find out on his own. Such as the current case Commissioner David Penchant assigned him.

"Consider this a little vacation, Mr. West. You can work on the case, and in your spare time, you can stretch your legs and relax. We figured Gotham would be a perfect place for you."

"Perfect place?"

"It's not ideal, but we're low on staff due to the approaching holidays..."

"And you chose me."

"Now you're catching on!" David exclaimed as he inhaled the toxic fumes of the Cuban cigar in his hand. "You told us you wanted to participate more in your line of work."

By 'participate', he meant 'taking over someone's place temporarily'. Wally sighed inwardly. "I'll do it."

"Come again?"

"I said I'll do it, sir."

Penchant grasped his hand in the form of a handshake as if signing an irreversible contract. "Good, good! Don't think you'll be alone in the dark streets of Gotham. We've contacted a special someone to accommodate you and show you around the city. Go ahead, take a guess who it is."

_I already know what part of Gotham looks like, I don't need a human GPS._

"Poison Ivy?"

David grimaced at the sarcastic words and shook his head. "You'll figure out once he knocks on your door. Make sure to head back to your apartment and bring an extra set of clothes. You'll be there for awhile."

Wally stood up and shook hands with his boss. "Anything else?"

"Just remember to meet back here. I'll have one of our members escort you and then you'll take a taxi for the remainder of the trip. All expenses paid. Oh, and, don't hit yourself on the way out."

* * *

><p><strong>Taxi Cabs<strong>

_Another day to waste away. At least I'm in a different city. Yea, it's different from Keystone City and the surrounding population have no sense of humour what-so-ever, but it's refreshing. And hey, it's snowing. There's another plus._

_Stuck in the same daily routine brought me closer to the brink of insanity. _

_I had to be creative, spontaneous. The same old boring schedule is so not me. I'm glad the Commissioner was nice enough to send me here._

The taxi cab slowed to a crawl. Wally escorted himself out of the vehicle and payed the fine."Thanks." The driver nodded in compliance before taking off on the roads. Wally read the street sign to verify where he was at.

_534 W. Copeland St. _

_Cute. _

He fumbled his pockets for the key his unit assigned to him for the house they bestowed to him while he stayed in Gotham. "Gotcha! Huh, for a place in Ghostville, it's actually quite...colourful. Weird."

_Seriously! The rest of the houses are grey or brown... or black. This one'll definitely stand out in the crowd._

Wally concluded by the fresh coat of amethyst that it was painted recently. He shrugged it off as he turned the key to & opened the door. To his surprise, Keystone City PD **actually** provided furniture, a TV (with cable!), and the obvious necessities: Food and drink.

_I think I'm going to like it here._

He kicked back in the recliner and tuned in to the HBO cinema channel.

Unsatisfied by the lack of good movies airing, he grabbed the remote and turned off the television.

As soon as he jumped out of his seat, the doorbell rang. He walked stealthily around the path before reluctantly opening the door. _David warned me of a visitor._

* * *

><p><strong>Salvation<strong>

"Can I help you?" He asked. _No freakin' way. Don't let him know about how you know of him already, West. Play it cool, suave, smooth. My guide is Bruce Wayne? Gotham's playboy? I could get used to this._

Smiling at the younger male's change of colour, he responded. "More like can I help **you**. You didn't respond for an entire minute. Better get that heart checked, hm?" His voice hummed, velvety smooth with overtones of subtlety made Wally's heart skip a beat. _Dammit, heart! This is strictly professional business!_

"I-uh, yea. Who are you?"

The stranger took out his hand. "My name's Bruce. Bruce Wayne." He forcefully brought his own body from shock and shook hands with the guy. "Nice to meet you, Bruce. My name's Wally. What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood."

_Oh very clever, Mary Jane. _

Wally couldn't help but snort at the implied reference. "Okay, Spidey. Mary Jane's on the next side of town, in case your wondering. Did ya mistaken me for her? Pfft. I swear, mutant-spider-human's and their obsessions for red heads."

Bruce laughed along to Wally's acerbic reply. "Mary Jane's not my type. Besides, a certain Commissioner David Penchant called me and told me a new resident moved here. I figured a warm welcome from Gotham's finest would help you feel more at home while you enjoy your stay." He then gestured his hand towards the Ferrari parked along the driveway. "By warm welcome, I meant a date."

_Strictly professional, Wallace.__** Get. This. Through. Your. Head.**_

The red-haired man's jaw dropped upon laying sight on the foreign import. "I-I-I...wait a minute, do you work with Keystone City Police? Why would he tell you I'm here?"

"Let's say I'm in connection with them. You ask too many questions."

A wicked smile ebbed across the billionaire's face as he spoke. "I've been working closely with a case similar to yours. In fact, my whole team has been. It seemed fair that Penn told me who was involved with it. Since you were the only one he sent, why not invite Keystone's greatest forensic scientist for dinner?"

"You, **Gotham's most eligible bachelor**, am asking me out on a date?"

_He already mentioned this before, slowpoke!_

"That a problem?"

"No, I mean-it's out of the blue. I just got here and-" Wally's chance to speak, soon cut off by lips colliding with his own. "I'll get my coat."

_Sly bastard._

Bruce ran his finger's through the slender man's red hair. "May I escort you to the car?"

"I'm pretty sure I can walk on my own, thank you for the common courtesy. I'm a big boy now."

"Penchant warned me of your quip comebacks."

"Did he now?"

"That he did. He failed to mention he sent a runaway model instead of a real scientist."

Wally's flashed his signature smile at the handsome gentleman. "You're just saying that." He drawled out the words, blushing all at the same time.

"I never lie." Bruce reached over for the man's free hand in attempt, Wally accepted the invitation as their fingers intertwined. "So, Bruce...can I drive?" _Pleasepleasepluleeasseee!_

"Maybe on the next date. Get in."

Wally's heart sky-rocketed.

"Next date?" He said while opening the door and climbing in.

"David gave me orders."

"Now you're bluffing."

"Do you want a second date, Wally?"

_Why did I even question the man? Of course I want a second date!_

"I, um, yea. I do!"

"Loss of words, I take it."

"Oh hush you. Let's go out to eat. Know of any good places? I'm kinda short on cash right now."

"I have a place in mind. I invited you, Wally. Meaning I will pay for the date. Maybe I'll even take you home with me."

_That could only mean one thing...heh, heh. Shit, he's looking at me. Think nice thoughts, Wally. Nice thoughts...dammit! _

Wally's eyes lighted up with excitement. "To your castle? I can't say I'm not flattered, 'cause I am. Am I really that desirable to you? Most folks wait till...the third or fourth date before considering taking someone back to their hangout."

"Speak for yourself. You're astonishing. Remind me to send your Commissioner a gift basket."

"Wooing must be one your strongest qualities, huh?"

"One of my many qualities. I'll take you to my favourite bistro. I doubt you would like to be surrounded by snobs and paparazzi at the bigger restaurants. That okay with you?"

_You're spot on. _

_A_sk anyone around Keystone about Wally's opinion of stuck-up rich people , and they'd tell you. There's nothing more he loathed than greedy prosperous human's who do nothing to help their society.

_Bruce? He's so not one of them._

"Sure, sure. Instead of talking, let's get a move on. I'm hungry, Bruce!"


	2. Good Impressions

**DC Comics owns all the characters. I'd buy 'em if I was rich.**

**Bruce's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

_Uncover information, find subject, make up a strange case that leads to nowhere, ask him on a date._

Batman's thoughts provoked his mind like a sword cutting through a wound. To go through **this** much trouble setting up a date with the red head seemed pathetic to his butler, Alfred, but in Bruce's mind, it was perfectly logical.

Keystone City listed Wally's full name as "Wallace Rudolph West". Batman already knew his name & secret identity: The Flash. The Fastest Man Alive.

_The only man known to consume 60 cheeseburgers in under a minute. _

He needed more information. Other than the basic information already provided of course. He needed to know what Wally liked, what he did for a living (besides being a forensic scientist), just anything besides "I'm a nice guy and secretly The Fastest Man Alive."

_Good thing Wally's practically unaware I am Batman. He'll lose it. Then again..._

Bruce questioned that the youngest member from the league '_**actually'**_ had a hard time figuring the caped crusader's real identity. _The Fastest Man Alive isn't to be mistaken with The Dumbest Man Alive. Scientist, by default, are considered geniuses. Wally being one of them. _

The man doubted the other members. Apart from J'onn and Superman, and possibly The Flash... Batman was Batman to the team. For all he knew, the rest of the members were puzzled by his long-kept secret identity. To his digression, not for long.

Superman's planned meeting would ruin his persona. He loathed the fact of coming clean to every founding member. He trusted them, yes. The anticipated blank stares and dropping jaws is what he hated. _**Bruce Wayne is Batman? No way! **_

_"Can't be worse than Kent."_ He thought.

Anyone with a brain can guess Superman's identity.

"Your little frames aren't fooling everybody, especially your reporter friend, Clark." He recalled the day he first set eyes upon Krypton's famed hero. Oblivious to Batman's statement, his reply, stark. Clark knew Bruce is to The Dark Knight as Bruce knew Clark is to the Man of Steel. "Tell Louis of my identity and I'll tell the city of Gotham who you really are."

Bruce distinguished look told a different story._ Clark, tell? He doesn't have it in him. Too much of a nice guy if you ask me._

Clark kept his secret **years** before joining him at the ranks of the newly-formed Justice League.

Batman shifted his attention to the glowing screen ahead. Wally had been a mystery up to this point. His background, that is.

Knowing he's The Flash was simple: they both had the same accent/voice. Besides a few records of him attending high school, enrolling in college and eventually becoming a scientist, Bruce had little information about the guy.

_I have to find a way to meet with him. Visiting him would be too simple. I'm doing this Batman style._

He dug through Gotham's files, scanning for an unopened case as part of his plan. Several clicks later, a** perfect candidate** popped up on the screen.

**'Two-Face.'**

Perfect because Batman tossed the villain in Arkham Asylum. Gotham didn't bother to open the case because they thought the guy simply disappeared. _That and they're too lazy to check the records. _

Regardless, the Dark Knight solved it ages ago.

The irony: clear as ever, vague to the ignorant.

He picked up the phone near the desk and proceeded to call Commissioner Gordon.

_**"Gordon, I've got a favour for you."**_

_**"Hnmg." He coughed. "Who is this?"**_

_**"Gotham's billionaire playboy."**_

Gordon recognised the voice instantly. _**"Bruce! What can I do for you?"**_

_**"When you can, check your email. I sent some documents that need to be forwarded to the Keystone Police Department. A friend of mine gave me information about a new investigation in Gotham that Keystone could help us solve."**_

Bruce didn't tell the man he hacked in to his account and sent the message anyway. He knew Gordon.

_**"I'm sorry Bruce. I'm on duty in four minutes. I'll send it when I have time."**_

He put the phone back in place and stalked out of the cave.

_Phase one - complete. _

"Alfred," he called out. "Schedule a meeting with the Commissioner from Keystone PD to meet with a certain Bruce Wayne. I've got matters to discuss."

"Already scheduled, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>"Meetings" at Wayne Enterprises<strong>

"I called you today, David" he said while keeping a wistful eye on the puzzled guest. "To help Gotham with a case. More like unsolved mystery."

"Why me?"

_Plain and simple: you have a special someone I need._

"I figured you a perfect candidate. Unless you've got other things to do?"

_Hopefully, you do._

"The holidays are coming up soon, Bruce. Christmas to be exact. Do you think I can send someone else?"

_Jackpot._

_That's my plan._

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Considering most of our staff is off, our forensic scientist remains my only choice. He goes by the name of Wally West. I'm pretty sure you've heard of him before, Mr. Wayne."

_The guy from the Justice League. Yea, I know of him._

"I have not."

"Really? Everyone in KC knows Wally! He's the nicest guy around. No word of him has spread around Gotham?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I haven't heard a peep."

"I tell you what, Mr. Wayne, how about you get a chance to meet him? I'll have Keystone PD assign him a place of temporary residence and hand you the address to the house. Since Gotham needs an outsider to help with a unsolved crime, might as well give him a place to stay while it's solved, right?"

"You're giving me the address to someone I haven't even met?" _To you, we're total strangers. I could have tracked Wally down myself. _

"That's the point, Bruce. C'mon, don't pretend to be surprised! Wally enjoys company! He hardly

knows anyone here, 'cept bits of information about a certain celebrity: You. Okay, I lied. To be honest, I think West hasn't even heard of you."

_I think 'West' is lying._

"Send him over then, David. Thank you for your time." _In other words, thank you for revealing information I already know about._

* * *

><p><strong>Glances and Chances<strong>

Bruce parked his vehicle fifteen cars away from the yellow and black striped taxi cab containing his 'guest'. He watched Wally stumble as he made his way to the brightly coloured house The six foot man scanned his surroundings before unlocking and proceeding through the doorway.

This gave Bruce plenty of time to think.

_Handsome guy. KPD didn't tell me he looked like a model. Now all I have to do is wait. _

And so he waited. Twenty minutes to be exact. He turned the ignition on and shifted in to gear. Seconds later, Bruce found himself in front of Wally's doorstep. He knocked on the door.

The door swiftly opened. An equally shocked Wally stood by the frame.

"Can I help you?" The bewildered man asked.

Finally, Bruce brought himself to initiate the conversation. He smiled, letting his charm work on the green-eyed specimen. "More like 'can I help you'. You didn't respond for an entire minute."

_Is that the best you can do Bruce? _

Wally faltered. "I-uh, yea. Who are you?"

Bruce took out his hand, "My name's Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

_I already know your name, there's no need for an introduction._

Wally responded, "Nice to meet you, Bruce. My name's Wally. What brings you here?" He shook hands with the man. "I was in the neighbourhood."

The speedster snorted, oblivious from the real meaning of the statement. "Okay, Spidey. Mary Jane's on the next side of town, in case your wondering. Did ya mistaken me for her? Mutant-spider-human's and their obsessions for red heads."

_Spider, no. Obssessed with red-heads? Spot on, Wallace._

Bruce laughed along to Wally's sarcastic reply. "Mary Jane's not my type. Besides, a certain Commissioner David Penchant called me and told me a new resident moved here. I figured a warm welcome from Gotham's finest would help you feel more at home while you enjoy your stay." He then gestured his hand towards the Ferrari parked along the driveway. "By warm welcome, I meant a date."

The red-haired man's jaw dropped upon laying sight on the foreign import. "I-I-I...wait a minute, do you work with Keystone City Police? Why would **he** tell you I'm here?"

_You're the questionable one, aren't you stud?_

"Let's say I'm in connection with them. You ask too many questions."

A wicked smile ebbed across the billionaire's face as he spoke. "I've been working closely with a case similar to yours. In fact, my whole team has been. It seemed fair that David told me who was involved with it. Since you were the only one he sent, why not invite Keystone's greatest forensic scientist for dinner?"

"You, Gotham's most eligible bachelor, am asking me out on a date?"

_Surprised?_

"Is that a problem?"

"No, I mean-it's out of the blue. I just got here and-" Wally's chance to speak, soon cut off by lips colliding with his own. "I'll get my coat."

Bruce ran his finger's through the slender man's red hair. "May I escort you to the car?"

"I'm pretty sure I can walk on my own, thank you for the common courtesy. I'm a big boy now."

"Penchant warned me of your quip comebacks."

"Did he now?"

"That he did. He failed to mention he sent a runaway model instead of a real scientist."

Wally flashed his signature smile at the handsome gentleman. "You're just saying that." He drawled out the words, blushing all at the same time.

"I never lie." Bruce reached over for the man's free hand in attempt, Wally accepted the invitation as their fingers intertwined. "So, Bruce...can I drive?"

_Ha. The Flash can drive? _

"Maybe on the next date. Get in."

"Next date?" He said while opening the door and climbing in.

"Your boss gave me orders."

"Now you're bluffing."

"Do you want a second date, Wally?"

"I, um, yea. I do."

"Loss of words, I take it."

"Oh hush you. Let's go out to eat. Know of any good places? I'm kinda short on cash right now."

"I have a place in mind. I invited you, Wally. Meaning I will pay for the date. Maybe I'll even take you home with me."

Bruce watched Wally's eyes light up with excitement. "To your castle? I can't say I'm not flattered, 'cause I am. Am I really that desirable to you?"

_You have no idea. _

"Speak for yourself, your astonishing."

"Wooing must be one your strongest qualities, huh?"

_Trust me, I have many more if you follow me home..._

"One of my many qualities. I'll take you to my favourite bistro. I doubt you would like to be surrounded by snobs and paparazzi at the bigger restaurants. That okay with you?"

"Sure, sure. Instead of talking, let's get a move on. I'm hungry, Bruce!"

Soon Bruce found himself on the road with Wally leaning on his shoulder.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all. David's right, Wally is an all-around nice guy. Flattering, too. _

He parked in the nearly vacant lot near Tony's Bistro. Usher's by the name 'Shawn' and 'Penny' greeted the couples and escorted them out of the vehicle. Bruce tipped a Ben Franklin to both employees. They shrilled in delight. "Mr. Wayne, you and your significant follow us this way please."


	3. That Time of the Year Again

**DC Comics owns The Flash and Batman.**

**If I owned them, I'd bring back Wally West.**

**Barry Allen's not bad, but I think Wally did a better job at being The Flash. And, technically, he's had more experience than Barry.**

**AU/Crack-fic/Fluffy-ness/BatFlash pairings (Not entirely dirty. I got tired of that stuff.)**

**(This chapter has a mix of Bruce and Wally POVs.)**

**(Chapter 4 will fully be in Bruce's POV.) **

* * *

><p>Tony's bistro was your typical average Italian restaurant. Semi-dim lights, mahogany walls, cherry oak floors &amp; tailored waitresses and bus boys. Everything about the place was as cliché as The Godfather movie.<p>

Wally took note and concluded Gotham's wealthiest individuals and members from an unknown mafia use this place as a last resort when being bombarded from paparazzi and the likes. Similar to a shelter for the homeless, but fit for a refuge for the richest. The red haired man was OK with this.

Although, he wasn't too pleased with his current sports coat over charcoal t-shirt & boot leg cut jeans attire. No one cared to judge as they were busy discussing politics or another stratagem for fooling their contenders into partnering with their companies.

_I look next to nothing compared to Bruce._

Wally guided Bruce to the nearest window at the corner to the right of the bistro. A waitress by the name of Katie followed them with the menus in hand.

"Hello gentlemen, may I help you-" she stopped her usual standard greeting and gaped at Bruce. "You-you-you're Bruce Wayne!" Katie shrieked. Bruce nodded his head in agreement. "That I am. And by your name tag, your name is Katie? What a lovely name for such a ravishing woman like you."

The woman cheeks flushed upon hearing her name mouthed by the billionaire. Katie giggled before handing one of the carte du jour's to the jealous speedster and the other to Bruce. "I'll be back with you two fine gentlemen in a moment to take your order." The waitress took off in frenzy towards the other customers.

"Does everyone in Gotham treat you like that?" Wally asked, jealously slowly receding. Bruce's ultramarine eyes attentively fixed his gaze on Wally. "Not everyone."

"Another question, does it bother you with the constant flirtations you receive?"

"Oftentimes, yes, it does."

Wally figured that was a good enough answer, so he went with it. He began to open the menu, skimming through the items at a painstakingly slow-but-normal-for-a-human speed. All of the items on the list were in Italian, but it did help there were at least some pictures to the right of the objects. Not wanting to embarrass himself or look like a complete idiot, he caved in and asked what the names on menu were.

"Bruce?"

The man parallel to him looked up from his menu. "Yes, Wally?"

"I have no clue what these words mean on this menu. I only read and speak in one tongue, and that's English." Bruce's amused expression knew the speedster couldn't speak a second language, but he didn't tell Wally that. "How about I order for the both of us?"

"That would be helpful, actually. I'm not picky, so you can order practically anything."

"How about chicken parmesan for you, and tomato and basil bruschetta for me. Is that sufficient enough?" Bruce suspected it wasn't. He took a mental note to order any favourite food that Wally generally consumes around Keystone City.

Wally adjusted his chair and situated himself closer to the table. Bruce could tell the man was nervous. Most of the reason being he knew one meal wasn't fit for a meta human. "Sure. That's fine for me." The younger man perceived he had to limit the amount of food he consumes in front of Bruce for fear of revealing his true identity. The Flash's appetite was like no other. It'd be a dead giveaway if Wally started inhaling dish after dish of Italian food.

_Something deep in my gut tells me he already knows, but just to be on the safe side, I'm keeping my secret under the radar. He just had to torture me with Italian food._

"Wally?"

_Snap out of it, Wallace. Pay attention._

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Do you drink alcoholic beverages?"

_What kind of question is that?_

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Katie cropped up out of nowhere to take the orders. "Are you gentlemen ready to order?" Bruce repeated the desired items off the menu. "Anything else?" She asked, writing down the orders on her matte black memo pad. "I would also like to order a bottle of Castel del Monte."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes."

"I'll return with your orders shortly."

There was a sparkle in Bruce's eyes when Wally took a gander in his direction.

_I wonder what Bruce is thinking?_

* * *

><p><em>He's not going to confess anytime soon. Either Wally's really has no clue to what's going on, or he's pulling the wool over my eyes.<em>

Bruce's furrowed his brow at the thought, watching the speedster stare idly at his napkin. He didn't know if the man was on the verge of a mental breakdown or really wanted to tear the napkin to shreds out of habit.

_Considering his behavior for tonight, I say Mr. West is doing a fantastic job at or it's just another masquerade. Usually he's up & out of a place in a minute. Maybe he takes his identity seriously. Maybe the guy is aware of my plan. If it's gonna take The Batman to force him to admit, so be it._

_As for now, Bruce Wayne's in charge._

* * *

><p><em>For all that is holy, tell him you can't drink at this time Flash!<em>

Meta's super-accelerated metabolic systems cleanse the body of toxins faster than your average human being. To put it quite simply, alcohol passes through a speedster's system as soon as it's consumed.

Wally couldn't risk revealing his identity in here. They'd notice something's gone awry if the guy showed the tell-tale signs of a hangover. After that, he couldn't fake being drunk.

Wally's internal battle with his mind sent the speedster off the ledge. He had to do something quick. At this point, he didn't care if Bruce was dubious of the fabrication. It will stall him some time to get the hell out of here.

_If I drink, I'll get so drunk I'll eventually pass out. That can work. Even if it's for a second._

_Asides the cocktail beverages, I thought I was supposed to be collaborating with this guy on a case issued by GCPD?_

"Bruce, I don't think-" Bruce waved a hand in front of Wally signaling for him to stop talking. "Hold that thought..." Katie cheerfully bustled in. "Here is your long-awaited Castel Del Monte! I'll return with your food shortly." She turned her gaze at the speedster, smiling. "Looks like a dashing red head like you is gonna get lucky tonight." The waitress then ogled at Bruce. "Take care of him, hot shot. He's a keeper."

The woman hustled off in what Wally deemed as a 'professional fashion'.

"Bruce I'm telling you, I don't think now's the time to get plastered."

"Why not?" Bruce winked and began pouring the drinks. "Here, you'll love it."

Wally took the glass with caution. "What happened to the case I was assigned in Gotham?"

"What about it?"

"Did you forget, _playboy_?"

"Can we drop the subject and resume the topic...oh let's say...tomorrow, at my place?"

Wally seethed with rage. Bruce definitely wasn't going to listen. "Bruce! I. Can't. Drink. Alcohol." He all but whispered at the billionaire.

"...And that is?"

C'mon Wally, just tell the truth.

"I'm allergic." The last word whispered as he buried part of his face behind the glass.

_Or you can lie. Way to go, idiot._

"You're allergic?"

"That's why I was wary. I break out in these god awful hives...It's appalling." He pointed at his forearm, stomach & upper right shoulder blade. "These areas are where it hits worse."

Bruce gawked at the slander in his voice. "...And I've heard you're quite the regular when it comes to consuming alcoholic brews."

"Whoever said that clearly lied to you."

"What if I say it was David?"

"The guy I work for? How would you know? Can't a guy be allergic to booze & break out in these ghastly hives that looks like a miniature alien just impregnated my skin with green goo?"

Bruce chuckled. "Do you honestly want me to believe a fabrication such as what you just said?" His smile radiated like a thousand suns. Wally cleared his throat, calling the attention of the individuals nearby. Everyone shifted their attention towards the table in the corner. Wally's cheeks flushed red. "Nothing to stare at, folks. Just clearing my throat."

"So, by you not replying and averting the subject, you admit to lying?"

Wally inspected the liquid inside the glass he was still holding. The wine swished as he titled the drink ever so slightly. "That was a bad lie, was it not?" Bruce picked up his own alcoholic concoction. "I 'almost' believed you...until you mentioned something along aliens and goo. Drink up."

_"Off with my overcoat off with my gloves_

_Who needs an overcoat I'm burning with love?_

_My heart's on fire and the flame grows higher,_

_So I will weather the storm._

_What do I care how much it may storm?_

_I've got my love to keep me warm." _~**I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm**** covered by Dean Martin.**

Outside, frost began to build up on windows on each & every building outside the restaurant. The wind grew colder. The night, dimmer. A few blocks away, people gathered together to sing Christmas carols. Children rushed out in the streets to witness the first glimmering crystals falling from the skies. The harmonizing ensemble began to start on their own rendition of 'Silent Night'

Tonight was going to turn out better than Wally thought it out to be. He finally took a cautious sip of the Castel Del Monte wine. The liquid, gentle & soft as it trickled down his tongue. The cherry flavouring dancing along his tastebuds, causing a mixture of bliss and sinful temptations to swarm in the speedster's mind.

_Screw faking allergies, I think I'm in heaven._


	4. Acquisitions & Reasonings

**You request something, I'll damn well try my best to implement said character. :)**

**DC Comics owns everyone.**

**I own nothing.**

**Next chapter: Wally's POV.**

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen &amp; Bruce Wayne have been friends ever since he they met at a meeting involving potential buyouts &amp; increases in revenue for Queen's company after the great fall a couple years back.<p>

The owner of Queen Industries struggled from time to time before he found his peace in fighting for liberalism rights in politics and a new future for his company.

In his early days, after the death of his parents in the Safari, Oliver sought out to run his parents company. Unlike Bruce's effort to carefully manage his assets in Wayne Enterprises, Oliver was into 'having a good time' and wasting his money partying with women and other lavishing expenses.

That all turned around after he sold his company & (eventually) gained it back. His conscious solicited advise by embarking on his own personal soul searching. He realized partying wasn't his kind of lifestyle anymore and opted for a more adult way of life. His views on society changed as well. Contrast to a friend's conservative views. Oliver Queen opted for a more progressive etiquette.

He turned the company around a year later. In one fell swoop, he changed the direction of the association. He thwarted each & every contract with companies that requested artillery & focused on helping the little guy by giving money to philanthropic enterprises.

Then the joint partnership with Wayne Enterprises began to circulate around the masses. Through donating only to charities & non-profits, Queen realized he had little to no way of making any money to keep the company from sinking in again. That's where Bruce Wayne stepped in. Oliver considered Bruce a mentor in some ways. Along with many other individuals, he looked up to the guy. Admired him even.

At the least, the blond haired man was both shocked and angered upon hearing about a possible alliance with the company. Appalled because he couldn't possibly fathom a major fortune 500 company taking interest in a crumbling company like his. Infuriated because he was mad at himself for not making an attempt to improve the company while he was young. Carelessness really took a toll in the business industry.

That didn't bother Bruce at all. He saw potential in Queen Industries. If it took owning part of a stake in the company to get it back on its feet again, so be it.

To sum it all up, the conversation between the two was concise in a professional manner.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you." Oliver offered a hand, Bruce took it without question. "Likewise. From a selection of companies my associates have mentioned to me, I've chosen yours. If you want to discuss more, we could discuss it over brunch."<p>

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>And so they reached an agreement. Oliver was pleased that he would remain the CEO of his company as most buyouts around Star City replaced the owner with someone who didn't have a sense of direction what-so-ever. His business finally had a future ahead of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Claiming a little half over a stake in Queen Industries wasn't just a smart move for Bruce Wayne, it was also an ingenious move by Batman.<p>

Clever because Queen Industries still had potential that the other companies didn't, or lost while they got caught up in their own downfall.

Plus, it meant Batman had an edge.

The advantage being: Bruce Wayne figured out who Oliver Queen's real identity was upon taking possession of the industry.

You ought to think super heroes kept their identity like they do their personal case files: heavily encrypted. For a technological genius like Batman, even AES/Blowfish encryption could be compromised by brute force. Batman thought about hacking Queen Industries database before, but an interest in acquiring the company gave him a spark to reconsider the option again. After all, what good what it be to know little to no information about the person who practically owned the company? Part of him admitted to doing this for sheer amusement as well.

Wayne Tech developed a secret rainbow-table computer program called "Infinity". There's a lot of meaning behind the word. To Nightwing, the former Robin, it meant 'endless possibilities'. This executable could, if run, search through a multitude of phrases, dictionary-based words, numbers, combinations, & other various characters to [eventually] reveal a user's password.

"Infinity" isn't like any other rainbow table-based password cracker. It's even more powerful than the industrial government standard hacking program. Even the US government heard word of it & demanded removal of it on every system in the Wayne software testing quarters. Bruce complied, stating he had no idea his own company would use such a powerful tool against the greater good. Batman, however, didn't care what the government had to say. He used the program for himself, without any of his staff knowing. Delving into Queen's personal files was purely intentional for the Dark Knight. Breach of privacy, much? Not so. Considering figuring out a hero's identity was part of Batman's job to separate a saint from a fiend.

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen had suspicions that he was being hacked. From the message his firewall produced, alarming him of a possible breach in one of the ports, he traced the IP address to an uncharted region.<p>

He opened up a satellite program in another window displaying the rendered image whereabouts.

Blotches of red, greens and black obscured the view before his system crashed with an error message displaying on the screen. "Nice try."

He banged his fist on the desk in frustration. Somehow, he'll find out who hacked the database. He already had a few leads. What person would be crazy enough to access my personal information, but smart enough to get away with it?

One result clouded his mind: Batman.

Oliver exchanged his regular clothing for his Green Arrow suit as he traveled toward Gotham City.

When he arrived, a decent amount of criminals served as a temporary diversion for the archer. Nothing but a few trick arrows involving explosives and tear gas couldn't help alleviate the problem. His expression practically gleamed with success when the nefarious criminals fell to their knees.

Above, he spotted a familiar Dark Knight perched upon the roof like a panther ready to attack.

"What are you doing in my city, Arrow?" Batman growled through semi-clenched teeth. Now wasn't the time for Green Arrow to be meddling in his business. The Joker was out doing god-knows-what with the surrounding citizens of Gotham.

Oliver made a face that almost registered as a frown. Instead, it mocked Batman's own. "Me and you gotta talk. And by talk, I meant me giving you one hell of a lecture to not excavate my personal files and reveal them to the world."

"I don't have time for this, Queen. Leave now or suffer the consequences **later**."

In a blink of an eye, the Dark Avenger dispersed into the night.

Suddenly, an idea sent a series of alarms to fire off in his mind. Green Arrow's 'clever' plan: To pay a visit to Superman.

Maybe the Man of Steel will confess.

Much to his surprise, Superman agreed to reveal Batman's identity. His only reason being _**'Batman had no right in exposing his secret identity.'**_

Oliver finally had the information he needed: Batman is, in fact, Bruce Wayne.

Also, Superman didn't even hesitate to introduce himself. Green Arrow didn't really care for his. _What kind of disguise is a slight hairdo change and dorky glasses?_ He knew Clark Kent was Superman. Everyone did.

* * *

><p>By now, the orderves arrived for Bruce and Wally.<p>

Wally started a speech on how he began his career in forensics as Bruce noticed a famliar pale haired man enter the establishment wearing an Armani branded tux. On his right side, the man escorted a beautiful woman wearing a teal coloured dress to the table diagonal of Bruce's own.

Wally snapped his fingers in front of the billionaire. "Bruce? Ya there? What's wrong?"

Bruce put on his game face and pretended there was no problem. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Uh-huh. Acting like a total robot for a whole minute is a sure sign you're okay. What's really going on, Bruce?" Wally's expression read a deep concern for the guy. What he didn't know was the guy askew to their table, was the same guy Batman hacked a couple of months back. The worst part? Clark/Superman told Star City's own playboy Batman's greatest secret.

Wally couldn't find out. At least, not now. Not in public.

"Bruce?" Wally asked again, raising his voice a little so he would get the man's attention.

It did, and it got Oliver's attention as well.

The blonde quickly excused himself from the table, closing the distance between the Dark Knight and the red clad hero in a mere second. "Ah, Bruce. Bruce Wayne. What brings you to this refuge for the famous and most-wanted?" Green Arrow's hand clasped with Bruce's own.

"Nice to see Star City's most eligible bachelor in this area of Gotham. I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, me? I'm on a date with this pretty lady over there." He then pointed at the brunette waving from afar. "And you? Who is this man besides you? He your lover?"

Wally blushed at the inquiry. "I'm on a date with Bruce. And who are you, an associate of Mr. Wayne?"

Oliver smiled. "No. We're good friends, that's all there is to it. Isn't that right, Mr. Detective?"

Mentally, Bruce seethed with rage. Sure, Batman hacked into Green Arrow's personal files, but he'd never reveal his identity in front of wondering ears. Bruce tensed, part of him longing to punch the archer and tear him to shreds. The sound of Wally's voice was the only thing that kept him from doing so. "Speaking of detective, when are we gonna work on that case?"

Bruce sighed as he slowly gained his composure back. Oliver bid them a farewell and situated himself back in the seat next to the captivating woman.

_Tonight is going to be a long and stressful night._

* * *

><p><strong>It's not perfect, but it's all I've got for now. Oliver managed to piss Bruce off and Wally's got a lot of questions to ask in the next chapter. Yay!<strong>

**Okay folks! I really HATE the formatting and layout of FFN.**

**I'll give you all a tip:**

**If you're using Internet Explorer, use a different browser as these extensions are incompatible with said browser.**

**For Firefox: Download an extension labeled "Readability" or "iReader".**

**For Opera: Download an extension called "cleanPages".**

**For Chrome: Download an extension in the Chrome Web Store titled "iReader."**

**It'll make your reading experience a hell of a lot easier.**

**Oh, and Foo Fighter's "Everlong" is a great song to listen to when you want to write and can't sleep. :)**


	5. Hellbent

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to say this every time I publish a story? I do not own DC Comics.**

_'Screw the plan.'_ Bruce thought. _'With Queen here, I won't be able to get what I want without risking a part of my identity with this bastard ruining my evening.'_

"Wally."

"Yes?"

"Let's go."

"Why? All because of that one guy calling you detect-"

"Out.** Now**."

Reasons for Bruce behavior puzzled the already baffled speedster. There were many questions that plagued Wally's mind. Well, a few actually.

_Why did Bruce overreact to being called a detective?_

_Is he really a detective in disguise?_

_Where is he going to take me?_

_Why does he have to be so enigmatic?_

The first question remained a mystery, the second was plausible. Maybe Bruce is on a mission other than the one Wally's currently working on? If so, maybe he could help him.

As for the third question, Wally guessed right. "We're going to your place, are we?"

Bruce nodded and gripped the steering wheel tighter as he accelerated down the empty streets of Gotham. Wally looked at the speedometer realizing they were traveling at an insane pace of 120 mph "Bruce, I think you should slow down."

"I thought people like you like going fast."

The man in the driver side seat winked while advancing towards the mansion at an alarming pace.

That struck a nerve.

_People like me?_

_Does he know...oh god._

"People like me?"

No reply.

Wally groaned, slumping against the seat as the sports car arrived at its destination.

"Follow me." Bruce said as he walked in the direction of the massive doors where an older gentleman that looked older than time greeted the billionaire. "Master Bruce. I take it you brought a guest home?"

"Bruce!" Wally called out. "You didn't answer my question."

Alfred looked at Bruce who looked at Wally in between the exchanged glances. "Better now than never, sir."

"I plan on revealing the plan later on. Will you lead our guest to the entertainment room?"

"As you wish Master Bruce."

Wally, already behind the butler, followed the elder to the leisure room.

The speedster was, put simply: agitated.

Wally never got to visit the Manor like this before. Oftentimes, he would see a glimpse of the exterior of the home via newspapers or tabloids, but it was rare that anyone got a chance to take a glimpse inside. Now the red haired man saw why. The interior reminded him of the Victorian houses from the 16th – 17th century. Not too fancy, not too modern, just enough to make you feel at home and give you the creeps at the same time. Suffice to say, West actually felt at home despite it not actually being his home.

"Mr. West, I presume?"

Wallace snapped out of his stupor to take notice of the butler gesturing for him to give the man his coat. "Um, yea, it is. Did Bruce already tell you my name?"

"I know a lot of names, sir."

"Okay then."

"Feel free to sit down, watch a bit of television, or casually stand there sir. Either way, Master Bruce will accompany you shortly." Alfred was well on his way off before he could reply.

"Might as well make the best of it while I'm here. And where does the keep the food?" He muttered, all the while pondering if he should retrieve some food from a nearby grocery mart. "What's a movie without popcorn?"

A blur of red and the speedster turned on the television to a random station and another blur and he was propped up on the leather couch with a bowl of popcorn in hand. Little did he know Bruce Wayne kept surveillance of almost every area of the Manor for security purposes and to further prove evidence of his identity.

_**…Somewhere in the cave.**_

"There you have it Master Bruce. Mr. West is the Flash. No human can move as fast as that. And how he found the popcorn is beyond my knowledge. I expect you to tell him of yours. Prying into someone's personal life might be part of your job, but I certainly don't approve of such things. If you don't tell him yourself, I will."

Bruce grimaced at the words. When Alfred says he will do something, you don't doubt the man. Never get on Alfred's bad side. That was a life-lesson that Bruce learned years ago. "I will, but I'll reveal it in my own way."

**Update: I cannot promise I'll finish it by today.**


	6. This Isn't Your Ordinary Date

**When you run out of ideas, you keep to writing short fics like this. Consider this Just Drive Chapter 5.5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

**DC Comics does.**

**I forgot to mention...I have an Archive of Our Own account now!**

The minutes turned to hours as Wally passed out from watching various movies ranging from action/sci-fi to drama/romance. After several bowls of popcorn, fifteen sodas, and many breaks, the Fastest Man Alive was now one of the sleepiest men alive. Alfred spotted the culprit with several kernels of leftover popcorn across his whole attire; he made sure to clean off whatever he could possible before covering the pale-skinned, fiery red haired man in a soft red velvety blanket. Checking that the man was actually sleeping, he then turned his back and proceeded towards the door frame at the end of the entertainment room. With a soft 'click', the lights and the electronics were powered off.

"Alfred." The voice appeared from the shadows lurking near the corner to his left. He was suited up in his standard Kevlar apparel as he approached the nonchalant butler.

"Master Bruce. Your guest is asleep, safe and sound from harm. You know where to find me if you need any help."

"Thank you Alfred."

Batman stalked towards the entrance of the door to find a passed out speedster curled up to one of his pillows on the couch. Bruce allowed himself one minute to take in the sight of the meta-human. The lines of his mouth coiled up into a grin, the way how he managed to seem so content in his slumber despite what the man has gone through, the way his breathing accelerated when—No, Bruce couldn't let his thoughts distract him. He had to prove, once and for all, that this man is The Flash and that Bruce is the Batman. It's not like he would find out anyway—which he will once they all join the Justice League.

He delicately picked up his date, reached in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a syringe. "This will only hurt for a second." He cooed as he found a vein to inject a patented substance into. With a jerk, Wally's eyes fluttered open at the partial sting from the tip of the needle. "B-Batman? What are you doing here?" He tried to vibrate; soon he realized he was losing strength. "What have you done to me?"

"Just some morphine combined with a nameless sedative to make you pass out for an hour or two."

"Where's Bruce-"the speedster conked out when he tried to utter the final word.

According to Batman, Plan B was a go. All he had to do was find some power-inhibiting restraints in the cave, and another drug in a form of a simple concoction to get the speedster to admit his secret identity.

* * *

><p>"Hnng." Wally woke up with a slight migraine as he struggled to open up his eyes; they drooped upon attempting to do so. The last thing he could remember was Batman sticking a freakin' syringe in his veins. After that, he couldn't remember much of everything. Before that, he did recall falling asleep on the couch watching some generic 50s sitcom of some sort. Even farther from that event, he was on a date with Bruce Wayne. 'Was' because he didn't know where the hell he was. <em>Maybe he had to do something real quick and Bats snuck in? <em>

_Na. Maybe Bruce was hiding_.

Another thought clicked in Wally's mind.

_Could Bruce Wayne be Batman? I mean, that rich guy…Ollie, I think…mentioned something along the lines of 'detective'. At first, I didn't think much about it…but now…it could be possible. Rich guy persona but reserved at the same time? Unexpected vacations, injuries, and disappearances for weeks at a time? Sounds familiar considering I take 'vacations' for more than two weeks at a time; depending on the mission another hero needs my help with. Ugh. When is this so-called "League" going to form? I hear from Supes there's talks of one being discussed amongst numerous vigilantes and heroines._

_That's a little off off topic...focus on the matter at hand, Wally! Oh, that's right, the detective link between the playboy and the Knight._

_Around Gotham, that could mean one of two things: You're either a detective working for GCPD or you're the goddamn Batman. West chose the second option. No way would Bruce Wayne work for the Gotham City Police Department, nor could Batman. Can anyone ever imagine something like that happening in the near future? Impossible, to say at the least, but then again…never mind. Batman would never subject to the laws like that. To be the Dark Knight, you have to take some risks at one point or another._ This Wally knew. As the Flash, he had to take risks every day.

Wally mused to himself as he tested his lower leg muscles. Sure enough, they came to. The only thing that concerned him was that his feet never touched solid ground. His arms never collapsed to his sides either. _Leave it to the brooding jerk to put restraints on me. Just for enjoyment purposes only, I'm not going to even **try** vibrating out of this 'trap'. Maybe he wants me to, but he's not going to get his way this time. I'll outsmart him, even though I could have made an attempt to do that before. Why didn't I do that before? AH yes, I wasn't expecting **anything** like this to happen—at all._

The speedster gently bumped his head against a cool metal slab behind his head. To test that the effects of the drug worn off, and to check to see if he's not lying down (Being drugged can leave a speedster dizzy at times.), he beckoned his head forward. _Nope, he left me standing up, with restraints and no freakin' light so I can see where I am._

"Whenever I break free, I'm **kicking your ass**!" Wally put on his best indignant 'poker face' and continued to shout more obscenities in the bleak abyss. "I know how you are Bats, and I will gladly tell the public of your secret identity if you continue to hold me against my w-!"

A soft moan emitted from the speedsters mouth when teeth grazed just above the sweet spot of his collarbone. The harsh growl of an all-too-familiar voice spoke up. "You're not going anywhere, **Flash**."


	7. You're So Dead

"I'm not the world's greatest detective because of nothing, Flash." Batman starkly replied. "When Bruce Wayne arranged with Central City's David Penchant to call out Wally West to Gotham City for a cold case, that's when I figured out who you were. I just wanted to make sure by examining you a bit more than usual."

I lifted my head from the steel table, comprehending the words from the Dark Knight's mouth. "If you knew who I was, why go through all this trouble?"

Batman smirked. "What use is finding out your real identity without having a little fun first?"

"Touché." _Sadistic freak. _"What about the case?" I inquired as he made his way towards me in a leisurely fashion. "I made it up." He admitted, emotions stoic.

I lost my mind and finally laughed. "Geez, Bats. You really went the full monte on this one."

"_Full monte?_ Flash, really?" Batman remained impassive. Wally had the pleasure in noticing a quick grin before it faded less than a second later. "Yes, Bruce. You can find out that it's slang, often used by the British."

Batman took off his mask and began to take the restraining leather straps off the speedster. "What are you doing? I thought we were going to play a little game of slave and master here? The red-haired man winked back, Bruce rolled his eyes in return. "Believe me, I had this in mind. Considering you like spontaneous"

Wally yelped as Batman/Bruce carried him (bridal style, mind you.) towards the Batmobile. "We're going for a ride."

The speedster planted a kiss to his lips. "Where are we goin', sugar?"

Images of Harley Quinn took over Batman's mind before he quickly brushed it away. "Wally, no."

"Too much Harley Quinn?" He giggled.

"Yes. And we're going for a joyride to your place to pick up your costume."

Wally's eyes widened. "Why do I need my costume?" Bruce situated Wally in the passenger seat and instructed him to buckle up. "Because," He put the cowl over his head, "Wonder Woman planned a party for us."

"YOU BROUGHT THE WHOLE TEAM INTO THIS?"

"They had a pitch in setting me up with you, too. Not like I had a choice either. Both Alfred and Diana inital plan's was far too embarrassing to speak of. Let's say they wanted me to strip for you." He grunted. Wally's face softened to normal. "That's why you Batman'd the plan up. To make it seem more 'natural' to you."

"Correct."

The Batmobile roared to life as Bruce shifted into drive. The rocket boosters activated propelling them out of the cave at a fleeting pace.

_"Bruce?" _

_"Yes, Wally?"_

_"When we get to the Watchtower, you're so dead."_

_{Editing in document manager on BB is a bitch. Custom break line, ftw.}_

_A/N: Procrastination is to blame. Back to BlackBerry again after a 4 month affair with Android. been through drama. Blah. I'm good. This is chapter 6-point-zero._

_Wally's mad because Diana found out Bruce's little crush. Flash = Not shy. Wally = Shy. Hence why he's mad. The speedster will get over it. :) Stay tuned for more twist and updates. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Blackmail Level: Wonder Woman

_**...At The Watchtower **_

"You are aware Batman's not going to be pleased with us preparing a old fashioned ball, right?" Hawkgirl questioned.

J'onn, Diana, and Hawkgirl have been getting ready since the day they convinced Batman to make a move on their beloved speedster. At first, they were in the early stages of preparation. Initially, Shayera didn't want to take part in their attempt to hook up the Bat with the Flash. In the end, Wonder Woman won her over with her grandiose plan to make Bruce _really_ fall for Wally. What they were working on was really just the beginning. Wonder Woman had plans to show the rest of her plan in the later half of the day.

Diana brought in the last of the dining tables complete with vase and rose to the main Watchtower gathering area. There was a considerable amount of space left for dancing as well as a makeshift stage (Made by Superman and Green Lantern.) to complete the generic Gotham City styled ballroom.

Further inspecting the area she deemed complete, she turned to Hawkgirl. "Batman's not here." She winked at the Thanagarian. "Besides, Wally would love the stage we made."

Hawkgirl giggled. "You're not going to make them sing, are you?"

"More like a duet." They both directed their attention to the doors behind them to find J'onn, Superman, and Green Lantern carrying the speakers and microphone and the standard piano to prepare for the event.

Clark was the first to speak. "When this is over, take my advice and _run_. Batman's going to hate you all."

John Stewart used his ring to level the piano with the stage. "Like he's going to kill us." He said. "...More like he'll make our lives a living hell. I'm willing to live with this to get a good laugh."

Diana put a hand on her hip. "Who says Bruce and Wally will be the only ones singing?"

Both men, sans the Martian Manhunter, gasped in unison.

"Put on your best suit, gentlemen. We're hosting this competition. There are no winners...yet. We have a surprise for not just Bruce and Wally, but for the whole tower to see." Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl left to retreat to their rooms, leaving the men standing in shock.

"Karaoke used as a weapon. An effective and deadly tactic." The Thanagarian admitted as both women trekked back to the main hall to glance back at the super heroes. "Works _every time_."

_"Tell me about it. Let's go get ready. They should be here in two hours. I have a surprise for Bruce. A good one."_

_A/N: My minimalist approach to writing is taking a toll on me. I feel like I should improve it. _

_Moving forward: I'm not going to write long chapters. These will do as to build up suspense._

_What is Diana planning to make Bruce do? (Beside the obvious singing part.) Let me know. Thanks for reading!_


	9. Dress Nicely or She'll Kill Us

A/N: Severe data outages in my area. My only means is posting on a smart phone. I had to drive out-of-town to upload a snippet. Chapter 6.7 be as it you will. We'll see about more updates in the future. One word corrected on Sept. 21st, 2012. I promise a future update will be available this year.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why we need our suites." Wally commented. "We can teleport or something like that up to the Watchtower. I'm sure these citizens wouldn't care. Not like there's anyone around."<p>

"Wonder Woman shut down the teleportation system. Our only way is by the Javelin."

"Oh." Wally huffed. "She really has a surprise for us." The speedster let out a low groan. Wonder Woman being this secretive always led to disaster. Either in the eyes of humor, Wally considered it downright evil. In a way, it was enticing. He never knew the Amazonian had it in her. The occasional peer pressure almost always caused her to give in and spill.

"I doubt she'll stick to her promise, either." The Dark Knight replied. The caped crusader then motioned for the scarlet speedster to follow him up the fire escape leading to Wally's apartment. Several climbs later, Batman swiftly opened the window urging Flash to step forward. "Your place, you're the first to enter. Hurry up and we'll begin to make our trip to space."

"Way to show a sense of chivalry, Bats." Wally went along after the Dark Knight gave him the infamous bat-glare and climbed in, Batman following after. Not wanting to waste precious time, Flash zoomed to the drawer where he hid his signature rings. In the blink of an eye, Wally donned the bright red, lightning inspired "second identity" outfit. "Ok, I think we're good to go. You like?"

"Diana says we have at least an hour left. I can tell you, but I'd rather show you instead." Batman moved forward, causing Wally to take one step back. "Bats... I don't know if we have enough time for that. And stop staring at me like that! You're giving me the notion"

Batman inched closer until their lips touched. "that I want to have sex with you? Yes."

"I just put my suite on!" Wally complained.

"Too bad. I'm taking it off."


	10. The Arrival

The trip to the Watchtower wasn't one of the things Wally prepared himself to visit. Considering Diana blocked all access to teleport to the main headquarters, the speedster felt going in the Javelin was one of the worst possible travelling options available. Flying alongside Batman wasn't bad, nor was the flight. It's the amount of time it took to get there. Beaming to the headquarters took only a matter of seconds. Flying took longer. He wanted to see what Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman had in mind with him and Bruce now and not later.

"Are we there yet?" He asked. The speedster shifted in his seat when the Dark Knight glanced in his general direction. "We're leaving the stratosphere and should arrive there in under a minute."

"I wish she'd let us materialise or disseminate over there."

"Then it would ruin the surprise."

"You never told me what she plans on having you do to me." The Flash grinned when Batman's slits narrowed. "I'd rather not tell."

Wally un-buckled his strap to the seat, trekking his way towards Bruce. "Why not?"

"It's embarrassing." He growled. Wally put an arm around Bruce. "Like Diana would ruin your rep. C'mon, Bruce. I promise not to tell." The speedster briefly put his arm around the billionaire. "I'm sure her intentions are to bring us even closer together. Tell me before I guess it." Wally landed a hasty kiss on Batman's cheek. He felt the man's change of expression in return. _'Maybe he'd tell now.'_

"Being affectionate isn't going to get me to tell you." He stoically replied. _'...Or not.'_

"Right, right. Doesn't mean I have to stop."

"We're here."

Flash stared fixedly at the Watchtower clearance gates opening. "Huh. I guess a minute flies by when you're flirting."

"Who says I was flirting? You started it."

Wally ignored it. "You could even say we arrived in a"

"Don't say it." Batman intercepted.

"**Arrived in a flash**." The speedster finished. By the look on the Dark Knight's face, Wally assumed Bruce was on the verge of actually face palming. The red-haired man laughed anyway. "Like my pun, Bats?"

"Unfortunately, for you, I don't have to answer yes or no. Get out, Wonder Woman's got a special gift just for us." The javelin's auto-pilot mode guided the jet, landing near the entrance to one of the Watchtower's doors. When the double metal gates closed, the superheroes exited the plane making their way inside.

"Eventually, your grumpy self won't have a choice. I'm going to find out as soon as we get ready."

Out of nowhere, Hawkgirl appeared dressed in an olive coloured dress with a green sash wrapped across from her arm to her waist. She wore a necklace with a ruby diamond in the middle and a bracelet with a matching jewel. She wore the standard matching pumps with the outfit. In short, Wally thought his friend was absolutely stunning. "Boys," she said. "Welcome back. As you can see based on my attire, it's a classical 40's theme with a 50's touch."

Flash looked down at his own outfit. "Why did you have us dress in our own superhero outfits instead?"

"How would the public respond when they find out Wally West and Bruce Wayne are travelling in the Justice League's Javelin?"

"Oh."

"The sudden appearance of our civilian identities would raise suspicion, thus having the public tying two-and-two together that Wally West is The Flash and Bruce Wayne is the Batman." The Dark Knight explained as the speedster began to open his mouth a second time. "That's why we we're required to go as our second identities."

"Honestly, I call bullsh-"

Hawkgirl interrupted before the Flash began to swear. "**As much** as I would enjoy you two talking over such trivial matters, we have your outfits ready in your rooms. Follow me and rendezvous with Wonder Woman in thirty minutes." Shayera motioned them to follow her. Surrendering, Wally went along Batman to their desired locations.

Upon separating to their places, Bruce winked at the speedster when they parted ways.

"What was that for?"

"You'll see Wally. You'll see."

Shayera twirled around. "Boys. To your rooms. **Now**."

"But Shay! I wanna know!"

"Wally, for so help me god...if you don't get yourself ready in t-minus twenty-eight minutes and forty seconds, I'm going to march in there carrying my mace."

"You won't shock me."

"Who says I _won't?_"

"Ok! Ok! I'm going!" He whined.

The Thanagarian gave Bruce a small shrug. "Gotta get him motivated somehow."

"I have other ways than threatening him."

"Yea yea, Mr. Bat. You get ready or I'll send Wonder Woman after you."

"Who says I'll cause mayhem?"

"Just a warning."

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes later.<em>

* * *

><p>"Wally's in for a treat once we get ready for Act 1."<p>

Wonder Woman glanced at the mirror ahead. A lovely shade of red lipstick really did go well with the violet dress Shayera hand-selected for the Amazonian to wear. Now all she had to do left was to make sure Wally chose the right tux out of his closet. Nobody needs to see the speedster dressed in a pea soup coloured attire. Who in their right mind chooses such an _appalling_ outfit?

_'Never mind'_, she thought. _'Hopefully the __**"fashion gods"**__ will guide him and not compel the green-eyed man to wear that.'_

At that moment, the JLA intercom announced the founding seven members to meet in the Promenade

**"All founding members report to the **Promenade**. This is not an emergency. All members report to the Promenade."**

_'Wally West, you're in for the biggest shock of your life.'_ Diana chuckled slightly.

She began walking out of her room as she spotted her "partner in crime" in this whole escapade enter the room.

"Ready?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Got the soundtrack for this party?"

"Yup. John's got the booze."

"Are you sure Batman will allow alcoholic beverages inside the Watchtower?"

"Diana...as long as we keep our mouths shut...he can't find out. Correct?"

Both woman howled in laughter.

"Got the masks that correspond to each hero?"

Hawkgirl nodded. "I brought you yours. I have mine with me." She lifted both her arms, revealing one that resembled her old helmet and Wonder Woman's which closely resembled her tiara. Except this one fully covered her eyes like a domino mask. And, unlike hers, this was clearly that of fake gold.

The Amazonian took hers and put it over her eyes. "How do I look?"

"Stunning as you'll ever be. What about me?"

"You look like you did before you took your old helmet off. But this looks better on you."

Hawkgirl took Wonder Woman's hand. "Let's show the men we know how to start a party!"

* * *

><p>Minor update fix on September 21st, 2012.<p>

Simplistic approach to writing this.

Thanks for reading!

Can you guess what Diana has in store for the two heroes?


End file.
